Slow Motion
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Às vezes, você via tudo em câmera lenta.


**Disclaimer: **Rosa & Túmulo © Diana Peterfreund. James/Jamie/Poe © Eu. Antes mesmo daquela Amy PENSAR em gostar dele. u.u

**Slow Motion**

Você entrou na faculdade, e foi legal. E você chegou ao terceiro ano, e foi mais legal ainda. Rosa & Túmulo. A tão temida sociedade secreta. E você era um deles agora. Um Coveiro. Iria fazer coisas às escondias e todos iriam te respeitar. Nada podia atingi-lo agora – nem mesmo seu pai retrógrado e todos os seus anúncios contra homossexuais, sem saber que o próprio filho era um. Ah, e o mais legal de tudo isso era que aquele cara que eu seu amigo – seu melhor amigo, você gostava de dizer, mesmo sem ele saber que você era gay – também foi convidado.

Quando vocês colocaram os broches e se entreolharam sorrindo, você sentiu como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta.

**X**

— Lance, hoje é o seu EN — Jamie, ou melhor, James, ou ainda melhor, Poe disse. Você sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Sempre se arrepiava quando ele te chamava pelo nome verdadeiro, Malcolm, mas quando te chamava de Lancelot ou Lance, sempre parecia algo melhor. Sempre parecia mil vezes mais sexy, e sempre parecia que ele falava pausadamente, saboreando seu nome, só para que você sentisse arrepios.

Mas dessa vez, o nervosismo foi mais forte que a sensação de prazer. Seu EN. Seu maldito Relatório de Êxtase Nupcial. Iria falar que tinha dormido com mais de dez garotas, ótimo. E com mais de vinte caras, com mais de trinta homens, com um montão de famosos. E eles iriam descobrir quem você era de verdade – e isso, talvez, não te incomodasse tanto, pois o que acontecia no Mausoléu, ficava no Mausoléu. Mas e James? Ele era o seu melhor amigo. Ele se sentiria mal por não saber? Ou se sentiria mal por saber?

Não havia tempo para pensar naquilo. Era só ficar lá, vendo os rostos de todos os seus companheiros, e começar a falar.

**X**

Sua mania de ver as coisas em câmera lenta às vezes te irritava. Tudo se tornava muito mais sôfrego. Quando acabaram as garotas da lista, você pensou em mentir. E pareceu que se passaram vários anos, com os outros Coveiros te olhando, mas foi menos de um segundo. Você respirou fundo, e sentiu o ar em seus pulmões. _Vamos lá, Malcolm. Eles são seus amigos, não são? Não precisa se esconder para eles_, e com esse pensamento corajoso, começou a falar.

À medida que os nomes masculinos eram ditos, os olhos dos outros Coveiros iam se arregalando e dessa vez você teve certeza de que a câmera lenta não era coisa da sua cabeça.

**X**

— Você... — Jamie passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sem saber o que falar. Você engoliu em seco. Não por causa do EN que havia acabado, mas porque ele estava lá, no seu quarto, na sua cama. Malcolm, você o desejava. Com fervor, com ardor. Ele era o seu melhor amigo, mas você o queria como amante. Talvez você o amasse. E aquela constatação foi terrível, porque uma voz dizia na sua cabeça que ele era completamente hétero. — Por que você não me contou?

— Você nunca perguntou — tentou responder do jeito descontraído de sempre, sentando-se ao lado dele. Aparentemente, ainda era seu melhor amigo. Aparentemente, passado o choque inicial, nenhum Coveiro ligou muito para o fato de você ser gay. Jamie olhou para você, com aqueles olhos cinzentos maravilhosos, e a corrente elétrica percorreu sua espinha devagar.

— Eu não precisava perguntar. Você poderia ter me contado. Por acaso não confia em mim?

— Desculpe — murmurou. James suspirou e deitou-se na cama. Você observou tudo e dessa vez, gostou da câmera lenta. Gostou do modo que o cabelo tão negro dele se bagunçou, de como os lábios dele se abriram para tomar ar, de como os olhos cinza se fecharam devagar, de como ele deixou as mãos pálidas erguidas. Gostou de vê-lo na sua cama.

— Tudo bem. Só queria que tivesse me contado.

— Eu contarei tudo a partir de agora. Palavra de Coveiro — você sorriu e James deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta. O sorriso natural dele era absolutamente lindo. O sorriso sarcástico, o que dava normalmente, era mordaz. Você amava os dois. Deitou-se ao lado dele, sem chegar muito perto. Jamie virou o rosto para encará-lo.

— Se um dia eu virar homossexual, procurarei por você — ele sorriu e algo dentro de você se aqueceu. Ele ainda era o seu melhor amigo. Ele podia ser seu objeto de amor e desejo, mas antes de tudo era seu amigo. E nada nunca mudaria isso.

— Estarei esperando.

E o abraço que James te deu foi em câmera lenta.

**X**

**N/A: **E então, nos momentos de ócio, surge uma ficlet (é, Murder. 752 palavras) Lance/Poe. Sendo que na minha ideia original, era um romance cheio de sexo e tudo o mais, porém à medida que eu ia escrevendo, foi se tornando friendship. E, sinceramente, eu gostei assim. Presente para mim, porque eu mereço, ué. HAHAHAHA. Não sério. Enfim.


End file.
